No I can't
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: 513: et si l'un des deux changeait d'avis pour l'annulation du mariage? Que va t-il se passer?
1. Chapter 1

"Nous vous remercions tous d'être présents à notre dîner de répétition".

"Mais malheureusement, il n'y a rien à répéter, le mariage est annulé".

Je regarde tous nos amis, ma- notre- famille se mettre à rire devant ce retournement de situation. Même moi, je me retiens mais je ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant, pas quand il a toute sa carrière devant lui et qu'il se doit de partir pour NY pour commencer une nouvelle vie, avec ou sans moi.

Alors je le laisse terminer pour nous: "Non c'est vrai. Nous avons pris cette décision tous les deux."

Un grand silence s'installe dans la salle et Justin- mon Sunshine- m'adresse son sourire, même un peu crispé comme pour dire "Ca y est c'est fait!".

Mais au fond de moi, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas: je ne peux pas me résoudre à vivre loin de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Me dire que je risque de le perdre un jour ou l'autre car il aura rencontré... Non je ne peux pas me dire ça, il m'aime et je le sais parfaitement. Ma gorge me serre de plus en plus et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas... Non il faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose à dire ou à faire et très rapidement.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entends qu'à moitié la blague de Debbie sur son ridicule cadeau de mariage. Les autres se mettent à rire d'une façon discrète et un peu gênée. Et Justin, mon adorable Sunshine, se met à expliquer les raisons de cette annulation. En écoutant ses explications, je me rends compte à quel point elles sont grotesques, encore plus que le cadeau que veut apparemment nous offrir Debbie.

Je le regarde, son sourire qui me fait fondre littéralement sur ces lèvres si magnifiques, si irrésistibles bouger, ces mots que je n'entends qu'à moitié sortir de sa bouche. Ma seule pensée "Oh putain qu'est ce qu'il va me manquer!". Je me penche un peu en arrière pour observer toutes les parties de ce corps magnifique, ces fesses superbement rebondies, ces petites jambes incroyables, fines et musclées, ce dos où j'adore déposer de multiples baisers quand je le prends par derrière, ce cou tellement beau sur lequel j'ai passé presque une nuit entière à savourer quand nous avons fait l'amour véritablement pour la première fois, ces cheveux blonds dont j'adore la nouvelle coupe et que j'aime caresser quand je lui dévore sa bouche... et ce sourire quand il se retourne vers moi pour me regarder tout en continuant à parler, celui qui m'a fait fondre direct au premier regard, celui qui lui vaut son surnom. Et ces yeux, d'un bleu tellement pur que je pourrais m'y... Non arrête tes conneries Brian, arrête sinon tu vas.

"... N'est ce pas Brian?"

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'adressait à moi en cet instant et je ne peux retenir les mots "Hein? Quoi?" de sortir de ma bouche.

Il me regarde les sourcils un peu froncés, l'air inquiet devant mon manque évident d'écoute.

"Que nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux que tu reprennes ta vie comme elle était avant et que je devais devenir un des meilleurs artistes de ma génération à NY?" Son regard inquiet et le ton de sa voix me figèrent sur place, je ne savais toujours pas que faire et quoi dire. S'il fallait que je prenne une décision définitive, il fallait que je décide maintenant et tout de suite.

"Brian?"

"Non." fut le seul mot que je parvins à sortir.

"Non quoi?", de son air incrédule.

Décidant que le geste valait toujours mieux que la parole avec nous, je n'hésitais plus une seule seconde, je le pris par la taille, le fit tourner complètement face à moi et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Justin, totalement surpris, ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser. Quand j'entrepris d'entrouvrir ses lèvres avec ma langue et approfondir notre échange, il sortit de sa torpeur et posa ses mains dans mon dos pour m'approcher encore plus de lui. Je glissais mon organe dans sa gorge sans pouvoir me contrôler, traçant tous les contours de sa bouche et savourant chaque saveur qui le constitue.

Un éclaircissement de gorge nous rappelle tout de même à la réalité et notre "famille", les yeux écarquillés mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres pour certains, nous regardaient quand je levais les yeux vers eux. Déposant un dernier tendre baiser sur sa bouche, je pris sa tête entre mes mains, le regardait droit dans les yeux pour qu'il voit toute la sincérité dans mon regard et lui murmura:

"Non, ce n'est pas une décision que l'on a vraiment pris à deux, non ce n'est pas un choix unanime. Je veux bien te laisser partir mais sache que tu peux encore faire un choix pour nous deux. Non ne m'interromps pas, il faut que je le dise..." quand il essaye de parler. "... Maintenant tu sais que mon cœur t'appartient tout entier et que si tu veux vraiment aller à NY, vas y, je ne te retiendrais pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes sans ça."

Discrètement, je lui déposais délicatement dans sa main la petite boîte à bijoux en velours que j'avais gardé sur moi au cas où. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de vraiment réagir, je soulevais son menton vers moi et lui donna un long, tendre et doux baiser sur ses lèvres sans pour autant l'approfondir cette fois-ci.

Le lâchant enfin, je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie, sans un mot de plus, sachant que je laisse derrière moi une famille complètement perdue et un Justin qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Le choix t'appartient maintenant Justin, j'espère juste que tu sauras quoi décider...


	2. Chapter 2

_1 mois plus tard:_

Me prélassant agréablement sous l'eau de la douche, je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de penser à lui. C'est automatique: chacune de ces pièces me rappelle de lui. Son corps, ses yeux, ses mains et par dessus tout son sourire inégalable. Rien à faire, je ne peux plus penser à autre chose quand je ne suis pas en train de boire, de fumer ou de travailler à Kinnetik. Il me manque terriblement, à un point que je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer.

Trois semaines qu'il est parti pour NY, devenir le plus grand artiste de la nouvelle génération dans la Grande Pomme, me laissant seul ici à diriger ma boîte et les travaux du club. Car oui, après son départ et beaucoup d'insistance de Mickey, j'ai décidé de le ré ouvrir, pour montrer au monde que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. J'aimerais utiliser la même expression avec Justin.

Notre dernière nuit au loft a été tout simplement incroyable: toute la nuit, yeux dans les yeux, dans toutes les positions et surfaces possibles, nous n'avons pas eu du sexe. Non, nous avons fait l'amour comme jamais auparavant. Je lui ai même donné l'occasion de me dominer. J'avais tellement envie de le sentir en moi une dernière fois avant notre séparation, me rappeler à chaque occasion de la façon si tendre, si douce et si amoureuse avec laquelle il m'a pris. Qu'il soit à jamais ancré en moi.

Il est donc parti une semaine après le dîner de répétition. Je ne me suis pas réveillé quand il s'est levé. Si je l'avais fait, je ne l'aurais jamais fait quitter ce lit. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions totalement tous les deux, je me devais de le laisser.

Quelques mails échangés, un ou deux coups de fil n'arrivent pas à combler l'absence. Je me suis donc plongé comme un malade dans mon travail à Kinnetik, passant pratiquement toutes mes journées là-bas ou devant mon mac au loft. Mais j'y restais moins car je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer correctement. Il me manque beaucoup beaucoup trop.

Je ne sortais plus, rien ne me donnait sincèrement envie sans mon Sunshine.

Seule la présence de ma famille m'aidait à me réconforter et à passer le temps, en essayant de résister à cette envie maximale de prendre le premier jet pour NY, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures pour pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit je suis lassé de toujours faire le premier pas, je lui laisse l'initiative suivante.

J'espère qu'elle ne tardera pas trop à venir car j'ai déjà plusieurs petites annonces à lui faire.

Tellement absorbé dans mes souvenirs, je n'entendis pas la porte de la douche s'ouvrir tout en douceur et se refermer en un léger courant d'air. Je n'ai réagi qu'en sentant des mains douces et tendres se poser sur mon torse tout en se collant intensément à moi. Des lèvres posées sur le haut de mes épaules et sur mon cou vinrent s'ajouter à ce contact. Je fus le premier à briser le silence.

"Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, Darling!"

"Je sais, Darling, mais je voulais te faire la surprise." sans ôter ses mains de mon torse "Tu m'as manqué!" tout en appuyant son érection contre mes fesses.

"Je le sens bien!" tout en rigolant non sans lâcher un grognement d'appréciation et appuyer mon dos contre son torse (de plus en plus musclé, tiens?)

"Et toi, je t'ai manqué?"

Je me retournais face à lui, mon érection évidente devant ses yeux, qui pétillaient d'envie et d'amour. Oh là là qu'est ce qu'il m'a manqué. Et là il se tient à cet instant devant moi, son sourire illuminant la douche, les cheveux collés par l'eau sur son front. Il est plus beau que jamais.

Et là je ne peux plus me retenir. Je prends son visage entre mes deux mains, lui caresse tendrement ses joues, et prend avec une ferveur totale possession de ses lèvres. L'accès de ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche m'est grandement donné et je m'y donne à cœur joie, traçant le moindre contour de sa bouche, ne pouvant plus me détacher de lui, cet instant unique que j'attends depuis si longtemps.

A bout de souffle, je m'écarte doucement de lui mais toujours front contre front, torse contre torse, érection contre érection et presque bouche contre bouche. Je laisse mes lèvres vagabonder tendrement sur son cou pour le faire mien totalement, me redresse et lui murmure yeux dans les yeux:

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, Sunshine. Et si maintenant, je te le montrais au lieu d'en parler?"

Impatient d'en arriver à la deuxième partie de la soirée, je le pris dans mes bras à la façon de jeunes mariés car après tout, c'est ce qu'on est.

Nos alliances identiques à chacun de nos doigts en est un éternel rappel et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde l'enlever...

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback:_

Je sors d'un pas tranquille de la salle de réception, sans me retourner une seule fois. Ce qui n'était pas nécessaire car aucune voix ne m'appela, personne pour venir me voir avant que je ne franchisse les portes du restaurant.

J'étais frustré et déçu. Je m'attendais pas forcément à ce qu'il réagisse tout de suite mais tout de même...

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture sans un mot, sans un bonsoir au portier qui me tint la porte, ni le voiturier qui venait de me ramener ma Corvette. Aucun son ne sortit, car je savais que si je parlais, les larmes allaient venir toutes seules.

Je m'installais donc au volant et reprit ma route vers le loft. Ce n'est qu'en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil dans le rétro que j'aperçus une tête blonde qui me regardait partir au loin.

Je ne peux plus résister: mes yeux me piquent et je me laisse aller au son de notre chanson, celle qui aura changé ma vie à jamais: "Save the last dance for me".

_PDV Justin:_

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, aucun geste, rien. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. J'étais totalement estomaqué. L'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde et qui est absolument tout pour moi vient de me faire une magnifique déclaration d'amour. Je suis encore sous le choc.

Comment réagir? Que décider? Que faire?

Je me retourne enfin vers notre famille, eux aussi un peu étonnés. Ma mère, Debbie et Daphné, quant à elles, avaient un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Une dernière fois, je regarde la boîte dans ma main et l'ouvre. Je découvre alors qu'une seule des deux alliances y est présente. La mienne? Mais que, qui, quoi?...

OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Oui je l'aime, oui je veux l'épouser, non je ne veux pas le quitter!

Et merde qu'est ce que je fais encore moi là?

"Alors qu'est ce que t'attends grand nigaud?" Troublé, je viens de réaliser que je venais de dire ça à voix haute et que Debbie vient de m'envoyer une baffe à l'arrière de mon crâne. Aouch, ça fait mal!

"Merci" est le seul mot que j'arrive à prononcer avant de me diriger en courant vers la sortie.

Et MMMMEEEEERRRRDDDEEEE! A bout de souffle, au milieu de la route, je ne peux que voir la voiture de mon amant s'éloigner à grande vitesse à travers les rues de Pittsburg. Double "F..."

_PDV Brian:_

Je me gare à ma place habituelle devant le loft. Sans attendre je sors de ma voiture et prends l'ascenseur qui mène à l'appart. Mon dieu, que ça va être vide sans lui maintenant! Comment va t-il réellement réagir? Va t-il pouvoir me donner une dernière chance? Je sais bien que je ne la mérite pas, mais au moins j'aurais tout essayé cette fois-ci.

Que veut-il de plus? Une maison? Il l'a déjà! Un enfant? Je ne suis peut-être pas encore totalement prêt pour ça mais Oui, Oui j'en reveux avec lui. Un engagement parfait et fidèle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie? Je crois honnêtement que je n'ai plus rien à chercher ailleurs, pas maintenant que j'ai mon Sunshine avec moi. Plus besoin.

Alors merde, quoi?

Soudain, j'entends la porte du loft s'ouvrir. J'essuye les derniers relents de larmes du revers de ma main et me retourne doucement vers le visiteur.

Et là surprise: lui là devant moi, les yeux rougis par les larmes mais avec son sourire intact, me regardant droit dans les yeux, ne les lâchant pas pendant dix secondes. Ne sachant que dire, comme la première fois, je lui ouvre les bras.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouve envahi par une masse blonde, ses bras et ses jambes m'enserrant et des lèvres mouillées, délicieuses qui ne demande que l'accès à ma bouche. Souriant et pleurant à la fois, je le serre fort contre moi alors qu'il me répète inlassablement ces trois mots magiques "I love you!"

Et sur sa main gauche, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir l'alliance qu'il vient de mettre à son doigt.

Le reposant délicatement sur le sol, je commence à le déshabiller, tout en le faisant reculer vers le canapé.

"Tu sais que c'est un engagement à vie que tu viens de me faire, Brian?"

"Je le sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler!" Nos chemises volèrent à travers la pièce.

"Hors de question de revenir dessus alors?" de son sourire éclatant. Petit con!

"Hors de question? Et ta carrière à NY alors?"

"Oh t'inquiète pas. OMG. Je suis déjà en contact avec une galerie qui pourrait être intéressée par mon travail. Hum t'arrête pas bébé. Elle veut me voir dans une semaine pour lui présenter mes tableaux. Oh FUCK!"

"Une semaine? Mais tu sais que le mariage..." Mes lèvres sont de nouveau envahies passionément, pendant qu'une main se glisse dans mon boxer. Je grogne littéralement de plaisir, prêt à exploser rien qu'à ce contact chaleureux.

"T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je deviens Mr Taylor-Kinney ou... Oh c'est bon, oh t'A.R.R.E.T.E.S PAS!" quand je prends entre mes doigts son érection. "Mr Kinney (baiser) qu'est ce que (baiser) tu préfères? (baiser)

"Peu m'importe, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi et uniquement toi. Le reste je m'en fiche. Et donc ensuite?" Nos pantalons et boxers furent ôtés, faisant apparaître nos envies respectives.

"Elle me veut pour trois semaines là-bas, j'ai déjà un logement avec l'aide d'une amie de Daph, et après ce sera trois jours tous les mois pour faire voir l'évolution de mon boulot avant... AHHHH! l'exposition."

"Très bonne décision! T'avais donc tout prévu?"

"Oui je voulais te faire une surprise, mais je voulais être sûr à 100% de ce que tu voulais vraiment. Je l'ai su quand tu t'es retourné plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil et que t'avais les yeux ouverts une partie de la nuit que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais. HHHHHHUUUUUUUUMMMMM! Alors j'ai bien pris les choses en main, pourrais-t-on dire." tout en continuant à caresser mon érection.

"Alors c'est un oui? On va le faire?"

"Oui B. On va le faire, on va se marier!"

"Eh bah nous reste plus qu'à célèbrer ça comme il se doit!" Un rire retentissant sortit de nos deux bouches, bientôt camouflé par les soupirs de plaisir quand je rentre en lui.

"Oui je crois aussi." (baiser) "Je t'aime Brian!"

"Je t'aime Sunshine!" furent nos derniers mots pour cette nuit-là.

_Retour au présent:_

_PDV Justin:_

Et nous voilà, un mois après notre décision finales, trois semaines après s'être officiellement dit oui en présence de tous nos amis et nos familles.

Notre première soirée rien que tous les deux tranquilles en tant que jeunes mariés. Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il a pu me manquer! Trois semaines et je ne peux plus me tenir alors je vous dis pas sur une plus longue période!

Une fois sortis de la douche, Brian me porte jusqu'à notre lit, celui-ci qui aura participé à nos plus grands ébats et toutes mes premières fois.

Et là surprise dans la chambre: des pétales de rose jonchent sur le sol. Des bougies par dizaines ne demandent qu'à être allumées ainsi que les flûtes de champagne à être servies, les framboises à être dévorées et un CD est mis en route par Brian dès qu'il m'allongea sur les couvertures.

Partant de la pièce deux minutes, je suis encore tout ébloui par toute la préparation qu'il a fait. Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'attendait pas aussi tôt, cela m'étonne.

Il revient devant moi, plus beau et plus souriant que jamais, une bouteille de champagne à la main et un briquet. Avant de me rejoindre, il verse le délicieux liquide dans les coupes et allume plusieurs des bougies.

Nous dégustons les yeux dans les yeux le champagne, échangeons chaque bouchée de framboise. On peut le dire, vraiment, cette soirée promet d'être ridiculeusement romantique.

Une fois nos verres finis, il me le prend des mains et le dépose délicatement sur la table de chevet. Se retournant vers moi, il m'observe quelques secondes en dégageant quelques mèches de mon front et commence à m'embrasser. Tout d'abord tendrement, lèvres contre lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je les ouvre pour lui permettre d'exécuter un ballet sensuel dans ma bouche. De plus en plus passionément , il m'embrasse comme jamais, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre nos souffles et pour recommencer aussitôt. Me faisant allonger totalement sur les draps, il reprit notre embrassade mais cette fois-ci, en descendant.

Laissant tout d'abord une marque bien visible dans mon cou, faisant jouer sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille et sur l'autre, suivant la trajectoire jusqu'à chacune de mes épaules, descendant tout doucement jusqu'à un de mes tétons, qu'il prit doucement entre ses dents sans omettre d'y passer sa langue. Aspirant, lêchant, mordillant... Oh mon Dieu j'adore ça!

Une fois l'un fait, il passa à l'autre. Puis reprit sa descente vers mon nombril où il inséra sa langue, comme si c'était mon anus et entreprit quelques va et vients à l'intérieur. Mon érection commençait à se faire oppressante.

Ensuite, il passa à mon sexe mais là pas de fellation, à ma grande surprise: "Je veux te voir venir quand je serais à l'intérieur de toi!" me dit-il d'une voix très séduisante tout en me regardant. Il prit cependant le temps de poser ses lèvres par à coups dessus et y donna quelques coups de langue.

Quand il prit mes testicules délicatement en bouche en les mordillant tendrement et sensuellement, je savais que cette exquise torture où il prenait tout son temps, par pure joie de me voir souffrir, allait cependant aboutir à ma partie préférée.

Doucement, il me fit soulever mes hanches et écarta un peu plus mes jambes, pour qu'il puisse obtenir accès à son endroit préféré: faisant des rotations avec sa langue autour de mon trou tout en maintenant ses mains sur mes cuissesn, il prit un malin plaisir à le lècher avant de passer au meilleur de tout: un annulingus dont je me souviendrais toujours. Sa langue chaude et mouillée entra doucement en moi, sortant et rentrant en redéposant un baiser à l'entrée. Il le faisait avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse que je ne pus retenir un grand cri de plaisir et son nom de passer mes lèvres. Et quand il accélèra ses mouvements, je me sentais partir au paradis. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien rien que par cette sensation unique d'une langue dans l'entrée de mon plaisir. Je crois même que Brian aime faire ça autant qu'une fellation, dont il reste un maître aussi en la matière.

Sentant que mon excitation approchait un peu plus maintenant, je caressais tendrement ses cheveux pour lui signaler d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit en remontant vers ma bouche. Je pus goûter à ma propre essence sur ses lèvres et le goût de Brian mélangé au mien était absolument jouissif.

Sans crier gare, je sentis un premier doigt me pénétrer, faisant de lents va et vients en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais plus qu'impatient de le sentir en moi, trois semaines que j'attends ce moment. Alors reprenant sauvagemment possesion de sa bouche, je lui dis plus haletant que jamais:

"Fuck, Brian, encore vas-y mon amour, j'en peux plus d'attendre!"

"Avec plaisir, honey!", sans lâcher mon regard. Il inséra donc un second doigt dans mon antre, faisant un mouvement de ciseau pour bien me préparer et les enfonçant un peu plus jusqu'à:

"Waouh! Encore bébé, encore, encore, encore!" quand il atteint ma prostate.

Le troisième doigt fut inséré plus rapidement et quand il les enleva, je ressentis un manque immédiat.

Mais quant il vint s'aligner face à moi, à l'entrée de mon sexe, je savais que ma torture serait bientôt finie. Les yeux remplis de désir, il se prépara convenablement pour notre premier échange de la nuit. Quand il vint s'allonger sur moi et m'aida à m'installer confortablement pour le prendre, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose:

"Brian, t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard?"

"Non je ne crois pas mon amour!" avec son sourire inimitable. OH MON DIEEEUUU!

_PDV Brian:_

J'étais pressé je l'avoue de voir sa réaction quand il allait remarquer que j'allais lui faire l'amour sans capote. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement et les larmes qui lui coulèrent sur les joues. Je me demandais quoi d'abord mais je me rendais bien vite compte que c'était tout simplement des larmes de bonheur.

Presque trois ans après cette fameuse discussion, nous allons enfin découvrir cette nouvelle sensation que j'espère pouvoir garder jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

"T'es vraiment sûr, Brian?"

"Tu m'as déjà vu faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas?" Il hocha de la tête et me rendit son sourire plus radieux que jamais. Aussi beau que le jour où nous nous sommes dit oui.

"Alors c'est parti!" et sans attendre plus je le pénétrais avec lenteur, savourant chacun de ses nouveaux effets et sensations que je ressentais à ce moment précis.

"Oh mon Dieu!" "Oh oui, vas-y, c'est beaucoup trop bon! Encore plus, je te veux tout entier!" "Oh comment a t-on pu passer autant d'années sans ça?"

C'était totalement fantastique. L'expression "atteindre le septième ciel" prenait tout son sens à cet instant.

Sans m'arrêter de le dévorer, je le pénétrais tout d'abord lentement, explorant chaque nouvelle senteur. Ce moment unique où je le faisais mien à jamais. Sentant mon excitation monter en flêche, Justin me dit de bouger un peu plus vite. Ce que je fis avec plaisir. Je pénétrais en lui, comme jamais avec une ferveur redoublée par cette agréable chaleur, ce bien-être d'être peau contre peau, sans aucune barrière. "A MOI!" me répétais-je inlassablement sans arrêter nos baisers.

"Brian! Brian! OH OUI, je le sens, je vais venir!"

"Alors vas-y bébé, vas-y, je vais pas tarder non plus."

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!"

"OHYES!"

"Je t'AAAIIIIMMMEEEE Brian!"

"Oh oui, je t'aimMMMEEEEEEEEE aussi Jus... TIIIINNNNN!"

Epuisés par cet orgasme suprême, je m'écroulais littéralement sur lui tandis qu'il desserait ses jambes de ma taille. C'était... WAHOU... Je n'ai aucun mot pour le décrire. UNIQUE!

Je m'ôtais délicatement de lui et roula sur le côté. Tellement épuisé et fou de bonheur, je n'eus plus la force de bouger ni de faire autre chose.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu!, C'était incroyable Bébé!"

"INCROYABLE! en lui déposant un tendre baiser au coin de sa bouche.

Je n'arrivais pas à ôter les étoiles de devant mes yeux, j'étais au sommet du monde. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire:

Moi Brian KINNEY, le plus grand enculeur que tout Pittsburg est connu, moi qui ne croyais pas en l'amour et refusait tout engagement, il ya encore 5ans. Oui moi je viens de me marier et de faire l'amour non protégé avec ce petit con, ce petit fouineur, cet homme... Sublime (oui je sais je deviens de plus en plus lesbienne avec les années!). Qui aurait pu me dire ça encore l'année dernière? Qui m'en aurait encore convaincu juste avant l'explosion de mon club? Personne!

A part celui qui vient de prendre une part de mon âme et de mon coeur, celui dont je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer!

"Je t'aime Brian!"

"IDEM Sunshine!" (petite référence perso à une de mes comédies romantiques favorites "Ghost", je sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de la placer celle-là!)

Et nous nous endormîmes comme ça, collés tendrement l'un à l'autre pour se réveiller quelques heures après et recommencer inlassablement, jusqu'à total épuisement ( ce qui n'arrive pas souvent chez nous! LOL!) partout, n'importe comment, et prenant chacun notre tour en tant que dominant.

Heureusement que ce jour-là j'ai regardé du bon côté du trottoir...

FIN.


End file.
